1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a two piece picture frame assembly of the frame within a frame type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two piece picture frame assemblies or frame within frame assemblies are known in the prior art.
Such assemblies consist of an outer frame mounting a piece of clear or colored glass to which an inner frame is permanently fastened. A dust cover is then permanently fastened to the back of the frame and can not be removed without destroying it. One of the purposes of such frame assemblies is to give prominence to the decorative image carrying sheets or pictures mounted in the inner frame. The concept also provides a border for the inner frame that can be clear, mirrored, or have a decorative mat placed behind the glass onto which the inner frame is mounted. Once the outer and inner frames are assembled it is very difficult to remove the mounted picture without complete disassembly of the frame, removal of the dust cover and consequent damage. Examples of prior art structures are illustrated in the U.S. Pat. to Shore, Nos. 3,665,629, Faust, 3,745,680, Ellison, 3,873,342, and Glasband et al., No. 3,946,863. While some of these structures mount photographs or other flat sheets, they are complicated, do not permit of easy assembly and disassembly, do not permit of variation of the background and suffer from other shortcomings. The picture frame assembly of the invention permits of easy assembly and disassembly of the inner frame to insert or replace the image carrying sheet without damage to the plate on which the inner frame is mounted, or to the outer frame.